


Caring for the King

by Middle_Earth_Mama



Series: The Arrangement [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asshole Thranduil, Bath Sex, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Multi, Protective Dwalin, Rimming, Smut, So much kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middle_Earth_Mama/pseuds/Middle_Earth_Mama
Summary: Thorin is burnt out and overworked and Bilbo has had enough. He and Dwalin take it upon themselves to ensure the king gets some well deserved rest. After covering for Thorin, they come back to give a little TLC. Of course smut ensues. Cause that's what I do.Can be read as a stand alone fic, but works better with the series. It's up to you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again! Enjoy!

It had been a very long week. Thorin had barely slept, nor had he had much time with Dwalin and Bilbo alone, as the demands on the king were only growing with each passing day. Thranduil was still in Erebor, demanding Thorin hand him the gems of Lasgalen, as well as a fair amount of gold and treasure as repayment for the elven king feeding and housing the dwarves during their imprisonment. 

Thorin had half a mind to let Dwalin run the sprite through. 

With negotiations becoming less and less productive, Thorin felt he was wasting his time with the elven king. He knew he was needed more in the continued reparations of the mountain, not to mention, Dis and the caravan from the Blue Mountains were set to arrive soon. He had not been able to do any planning or preparing for his sisters arrival, and he needed Thranduil to cave so the elves would grant the dwarves passage on their journey. And Thorin didn't even want to think about the personal preparation that needed to occur. Dis would be furious with him for the various wounds her sons had acquired, and he still needed to plan how he was going to tell Dis of his arrangement with Dwalin and Bilbo. 

Things were getting more and more frustrating as time went on. Thorin found himself pulled this way and that for his orders or opinion, or to settle conflict or decide which living spaces should be cleared first. He worked long into the night and rose to leave for the day long before either Dwalin or Bilbo had awoken. 

Bilbo woke as he heard the door latch click into place. He sat up, giving his eyes a moment to adjust as the fog of sleep cleared from his head. 

Thorin trudged sleepily to the bedside, eyes barely open as he slumped down next to Bilbo and sighed.

“I thought you said you would be back before dinner. It's nearly dawn, my love,” Bilbo whispered as he pulled Thorin more fully onto the bed and began removing the king's boots.  
“There was a cave in. Had to recover supplies and help with clean up and reinforcement of the braces.”  
Bilbo gave him a worried look.  
“No one was hurt. We were lucky.”  
“You should have had somebody send for us. We would have helped.”  
Thorin shrugged. “I knew you'd be sleeping. I didn't want to wake you.”  
There was grumbling from Bilbo's other side as Dwalin rolled up onto his elbow to join the conversation. “And when do you sleep, ya great fool?”

Thorin sighed again and closed his eyes. “I don't. I am king.”  
Bilbo scowled down at him and put his hands on his hips. “And we are your partners. We want to share your burdens, so that we might lessen their weight on you.”  
“Listen to the hobbit, Thorin,” Dwalin grumbled as he rolled over and went back to sleep. 

Bilbo gave the warrior a pointed frown, and by the time he had turned back to Thorin, both dwarves were snoring. Well, he would just have to take care of this little issue himself then.

* * * * *

It was well past dawn, and Balin was getting worried. He hadn't seen the king all morning, and it wasn't like Thorin to miss out on his morning reports and begin his duties. The white haired dwarf moved swiftly down the halls of Erebor, heading to check on the king. He reached the door to the royal chambers and rose a fist to knock when a voice stopped him in his tracks. 

“Oh no you don't. You are not going in there, Balin Fundinson. Thorin is taking the day off.” Bilbo moved to stand before the closed door, Dwalin standing off to the side and watching with amusement.  
Balin looked at the hobbit in puzzlement. “Day off?”  
Bilbo gave him a warning look and the advisor backed down.

Bilbo started walking and signaled for the other two to follow him.  
“Now, I will go speak with Thranduil. If he insists on continuing negotiations, he will have to do so with me today. Dwalin, I need you to go tell the council they can bugger off. No meetings until tomorrow.”  
“And what if Thranduil doesn't take you seriously?” Dwalin asked.  
“He had better. If Thorin wants me as consort, it's time I started filling the role. Everyone will just have to get used to it.”  
“Are you sure I shouldn't come with you? Let Balin deal with the council?” Dwalin persisted, unease plain in his voice. The thought of Bilbo alone with the elven king clearly made him uncomfortable.

Bilbo gave Dwalin a fond smile. “Alright. If you're so concerned for my safety, you may come with me. But not a word. No insults. And no threatening Thranduil's life. Can you manage that?”  
Dwalin nodded. “I'll do my best, but that prissy ass hole better not give you any grief, or I won't be able to hold my tongue.”  
Bilbo shot him a sidelong look. “I know. That's what I love about you, really.”  
Dwalin blushed lightly and grinned.  
“Balin?” Bilbo addressed the white haired dwarf.  
“Leave the council to me,” the dwarf answered. 

Dwalin and Bilbo turned down the other hall as Balin made his way to the council chambers. The hobbit noticed King Thranduil waiting outside the throne room, pacing idly with his hands clasped behind his back.

“King Thranduil,” Bilbo greeted the elf as he came to a stop before him. “I am here on King Thorin's behalf. He is unavailable today, and as such I have stepped in to negotiate in his place. Unless of course you would rather wait and meet with him tomorrow,” 

Thranduil frowned, his irritation plain as he shook his head lightly. “Not available? And what exactly does that mean?”  
“It means exactly as it sounds,” Bilbo responded tersely, “the king is unavailable.”  
“And so he sends his pet rat to take over negotiations?” Thranduil asked incredulously. There was a stomping of boots and a loud thump and the elven king found himself pinned to the wall, Dwalin's steel like arm across his chest.  
“You will address the king's future consort with respect, or you will have to address my war hammer in your ass,” Dwalin's voice was carefully measured, eyes dangerous, obviously the dwarf was reigning in his anger, but only just.

“Thank you Dwalin,” Bilbo said calmly. “King Thranduil, you seem to have a knack for provoking my dear friend here. I won't always be around to stop him you know, and if this is the kind of behavior you insist on presenting, perhaps it is best I just look the other way and leave you to him?”

Thranduil scowled, but it was clear the expression was only meant to save him what shred of dignity he could manage to hold on to. “Tell him to release me!”  
“And are you going to show some semblance of decorum?” Bilbo asked condescendingly, as though he were scolding a child misbehaving at the dinner table.  
Thranduil's face reddened in anger. “Fine, now call him off!”

Bilbo nodded at Dwalin, who shoved Thranduil away and glared dangerously at the elven king. Thranduil raised his hands in surrender and followed Bilbo into the throne room.

“Now, I believe Thorin said you were in agreement on most everything, except the jewels you have been all but demanding?” Bilbo asked as he took a seat on the smaller throne next to Thorin's.  
Thranduil rolled his eyes but didn't argue. “Yes. And rightfully, they are already due to me.”  
“You captured Thorin and his company, agreeing to let them free if those jewels were released to you. I do not believe you now when you say they are “due to you”.”  
“Well, they were freed, weren't they?”  
“No thanks to you, yes. In which case, I believe the dwarves are owed for your ill treatment. Therefore, no. Those jewels are not due to you.”

Dwalin grinned at the hobbit. “I believe Master Baggins has just raised the price,” he said in amusement as Thranduil fumed.

* * * * *

The meeting with Thranduil had gone well, at least, for Bilbo and his dwarves. The elf king was annoyed to find that Bilbo was intelligent and cunning, lacing demands with fine manners to make them sound like requests, when in fact, they were not optional. 

Bilbo reminded Thranduil he was solely responsible for the wrongful imprisonment of the company, leading to the almost fatal injury of a royal prince. Thranduil tried to argue that debt was repaid when Tauriel healed said prince, but Bilbo reminded him the elf had been exiled for her actions, and therefore Thranduil could take no credit, and actually owed more of a debt for exiling the guard captain for helping an ally. Since Tauriel had been taken in by the kingdom of Erebor, his debts to her were now owed to the dwarves. 

Not to mention, he had insulted the future consort. 

Twice. 

Dwalin chuckled as he followed Bilbo down the hall, quite satisfied with the way the meeting had panned out. “You do know how to handle that bastard, don't ya?” He marveled at the hobbit, before the look on Bilbo's face caught his eye. The hobbit looked fit to burst, eyes full of an intense emotion Dwalin wasn't quite certain he was reading right. “Are you alright?” He asked, voice a bit softer.

“I'm fine just-” Bilbo pursed his lips and adopted a determined face. He grabbed Dwalin's hand and pulled him along faster, making for the closet they had shut themselves in not a week before. He pulled the door open and yanked Dwalin in, jerking the door shut behind him as he turned and slammed Dwalin into it.

Bilbo's eyes were blazing, and Dwalin's face fell at the intensity of the hobbit's stare.  
“Bilbo, have I upset you?” Dwalin asked softly.  
“No,” the hobbit answered before he lunged into the dwarf, wrapping his hands around Dwalin's neck and he took his mouth in a sloppy fierce kiss. 

Dwalin hesitated for only a second, before he grabbed Bilbo and lifted him up, pulling the hobbit's legs around his waist. He spun them around and pinned Bilbo to the door, groaning a bit as he released the hobbit's mouth and began devouring his neck and grinding their hips together.

“When you pinned that pompous ass to the wall, it took everything in me to keep my hands to myself,” Bilbo confessed breathily.  
Dwalin pulled away slightly from where he was leaving a mark on Bilbo's collar bone. “I didn't think you would appreciate my rough treatment of our “ally”,” Dwalin remarked.  
“I appreciate your protection,” he kissed him, “your loyalty and dedication,” he kissed him again.  
Dwalin pulled back and grinned as he pressed his forehead to the hobbit's.  
Bilbo took a few breaths before glancing up at the dwarf. “I did not realize you would offer such things to me, the same as you do Thorin. He is your king, and I-”  
“Have my love. Just as Thorin does. I protect and honor you equally.”  
“You protect what is yours,” Bilbo's voice was raspy as he smirked at the dwarf.  
“Aye. What's mine,” Dwalin growled. He leaned in and plundered Bilbo's mouth hungrily.

Bilbo clung to the dwarf's broad shoulders as he was all but devoured, Dwalin's mouth moving down the column of his throat as the dwarf began grinding his hardened length against Bilbo's.  
“Dwalin- OH- D-Dwalin wait,” Bilbo gasped.  
The dwarf pulled back and gave the hobbit with a heavy lidded gaze.  
“We need to check on Thorin,” Bilbo finished, rubbing his fingers at the nape of Dwalin's neck.  
“Aye,” the dwarf breathed, “that we do.” He stepped back and lowered Bilbo back onto his feet, then he pushed the hobbit into the wall again lightly and leaned in until his lips were just brushing Bilbo's. “Later?”  
Bilbo nodded, a bit breathless. “Yes. Yes we will definitely continue this later.”

Dwalin kissed Bilbo again, then pulled away, leaving the hobbit momentarily disoriented.  
“You go on. Go get started with him. I'll be there in a few. Just gonna drop in on Balin and make sure everything went alright,” Dwalin said, voice still a bit husky.  
“Are you sure? I could do it.”  
“No. You go ahead. Draw our king a bath. I'll be right behind you.”

Bilbo started to open the door, then turned around again, grabbing Dwalin's face with both hands and pressing their lips together once more, a bit more gently, slowly gliding their tongues together. Dwalin's face pinched up in pleasure as he embraced the hobbit again.

“See you in a few,” Bilbo whispered as he spun around and pushed the door open. He quickly stepped out and headed to the royal chambers.

Dwalin watched him go with a besotted grin.  
“Well, are you not going to follow him?” Balin's amused voice from behind him pulled Dwalin from his admiration of Bilbo's ass with a jolt. 

“What? Oh. I was going to find you first and make sure the council didn't give you any grief,” Dwalin answered, blushing slightly at being caught ogling the hobbit.  
Balin raised an eyebrow at his brother. “Afraid I couldn't handle them?”  
Dwalin gave his brother an annoyed scowl. “Of course I know you can handle them. Just want to know what kind of tizzy they'll be in when Bilbo has to deal with them tomorrow.”

Balin smiled knowingly. “Of course you do.” He put a hand on Dwalin's shoulder affectionately. “I am very happy for you, brother.”

Dwalin turned to face his brother with a look of sheer surprise. 

“Why do you seem so shocked? I would only ever wish for your happiness, and it is clear your... arrangement with Bilbo and Thorin makes you very happy,” the old dwarf reasoned.

Dwalin smiled. “Aye,” he gazed back down the way Bilbo had disappeared. “I love them.”

Balin chuckled. “Look at you. Acting like a smitten adolescent. I know the three of you said this was a mutual thing, but I did not entirely believe it. I did not realize how taken Bilbo was with you before now. It is truly equal every direction, isn't it?”

Dwalin nodded. “It is.” He smiled again, eyes getting a bit misty at the reflection of his good fortune in finding not one, but two people for whom he would do anything, and he did not doubt they would do anything for him.

Balin chuckled. “Go. Don't let me keep you. I only wanted to give you my blessing. I was a bit.... skeptical at first. But it has become clear to me, this is at it should be.”

Dwalin's eyes watered all the harder at his older brothers approval. He quickly wiped at the moisture gathering, passing it off as an itch and nodded firmly at his brother. Not that he would ever admit it, but Balin's blessing meant a lot to him. He grabbed his brother and smacked their heads together fondly, before quickly following his hobbit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the smut!

Bilbo walked quietly through the room. He knew Thorin would surely wake up soon, and he was determined to pamper the king a bit. He made his way into the washroom and began filling the tub. The pipes groaned as water heated from the forges below worked their way up and finally poured from the open spout. He plugged the drain and went over to the vanity to grab a few of his favorite soaps. He was setting up a table next to the bath when Thorin nearly stumbled through the door.

“Bilbo? What time is it?” Thorin asked groggily as he rubbed at his eyes.  
“It's nearly time for dinner,” Bilbo answered.  
Thorin's eyes widened and he suddenly looked panicked.  
“How could you let me oversleep?! Thranduil will be-”  
“Everything has been taken care of,” Bilbo assured as he walked over and took the king's hands in his own. “I've already met with Thranduil. We wrote out the finishing touches to the treaty, it simply awaits your signature, should you find the terms agreeable. Dwalin is getting the report from Balin, and you, My King, are free for the evening.”

Thorin grinned and tilted his head, a look of disbelief in his eyes. “You're serious?”  
Bilbo frowned. “Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?”  
“You- You took care of all of my duties, so that I could sleep the day away?”  
“Well, myself and Balin and Dwalin, of course. I couldn't have done that and kept up with my own duties as well without help.”  
“The council?”  
“Had Balin tell them to bugger off. The lot of them aren't even worth meeting with most of the time anyway. All they do is gossip and argue,” Bilbo answered, waving his hand dismissively. “Come now. Your water is still good and hot, and should be enjoyed before it goes cold.”  
“You drew me a bath?” Thorin was sounding more and more impressed with each question.  
“Yes, I drew you a bath, and now get in it!” Bilbo urged the dwarf on.

Thorin cocked an eyebrow at the fussy hobbit. “Do I smell that horrible?”  
Bilbo raised an amused eyebrow. “Of course not, fool dwarf, I only mean to help you relax. Now come. Off with your clothes.”

Bilbo fussed and pushed and nattered until Thorin was bare, and finally he managed to coax the king into the tub. Thorin laid back with a pleased groan as Bilbo set himself in a chair near the dwarf's head. He took up the braids in Thorin's hair and began to unravel them, combing his fingers through the strands until it was all laying loose about the king's broad shoulders. 

“Lay back please,” Bilbo urged softly. Thorin complied, sliding forward a bit so he could tilt his head back into the water. Bilbo held the back of the dwarf's head, supporting him with one hand and he used the other to wet Thorin's hair. He gently coaxed the king back up to sitting and began massaging soap into his hair, rubbing at the scalp. Thorin grinned and nearly purred under the hobbit's hands, leaning into the gentle touch. 

Bilbo chuckled and kissed Thorin gently on the forehead. “Time to rinse.”  
Thorin laid back again, and Bilbo took his time working his fingers through the ebony locks beneath the water, the strands clinging lazily to his hands and Thorin all but purring as he worked. Again he urged the king to sit up, then he began removing his clothes. 

“Will you be joining me?” Thorin asked suggestively, raising an eyebrow as he draped his arms over the back of the tub and leaned back.  
“It will be much easier to clean you that way,” Bilbo said as he climbed into the large tub with the dwarf. He sank down into the warm water and made his way to Thorin's lap. He straddled the dwarf and settled in against a solid chest as large hands slid up his back. 

“Now what, my hobbit?” Thorin asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Now, you grab that cloth for me so that I may wash you,” Bilbo gestured to the table next to the tub, and Thorin reached over and grabbed said cloth, handing it to Bilbo with a wry grin.  
“And now the soap,” Bilbo added. Thorin complied and Bilbo took the soap and began working up a lather into the cloth. He handed the soap back to Thorin and began scrubbing the dwarf's chest and shoulders. 

Thorin smirked at Bilbo's obvious enjoyment of cleansing every inch of him thoroughly. The hobbit swallowed thickly as he slid the cloth over Thorin's abdomen, and slowly moved down. Thorin closed his eyes and took a sharp inhale as Bilbo wrapped the cloth around his half-hard length and gently stroked it. Bilbo grinned and pulled the cloth from the water. He wrung it out and draped it over the side of the tub before he set to rinsing the soap from Thorin's skin.

Thorin let Bilbo fuss over him for a few more minutes, eyes closed and smiling contentedly as the hobbit finished rinsing him. His eyes snapped open as Bilbo's body lay flush against his chest. He wrapped his arms around the hobbit and took a deep inhale of Bilbo's curls. 

“Thank you,” Thorin breathed into the hobbit's hair.  
Bilbo sat up and leaned in, taking Thorin in a deep kiss. He shifted his hips, and found that Thorin was very much enjoying his attention. He pulled back and rested his forehead against Thorin's before reaching down to take the dwarf's cock in his hand. Thorin hummed with pleasure as Bilbo stroked him slowly. He gave the hobbit a questioning look when Bilbo got up, but realized what he was after and grinned.

Bilbo grabbed a bottle of oil and stood over the king. He uncorked the vial and poured a good amount on his fingers before reaching back to slick himself. Thorin's mouth went dry as he watched, and he grabbed the hobbit's waist as Bilbo lowered himself back onto Thorin's lap. Bilbo took the base of the king's cock and held it steady as he lined himself up and pushed his hips down, taking Thorin inside him little by little. 

Thorin groaned as Bilbo slid down his shaft, squeezing the hobbit's hips gently. Bilbo slowly raised himself up and lowered back down, his movements causing the water to shift slightly around them as he rode the king.

Thorin's head fell back and his breathing quickened and he began to moan softly. He held Bilbo's hips tighter and began thrusting up, guiding the hobbit's movements and building the pace and speed.

“Say his name Thorin,” Dwalin's voice urged softly from the doorway.

Bilbo groaned and his hand flew to Thorin's shoulders as the king started gasping his name. Dwalin watched, heat filling him as he admired the other two in the throws of passion. His cock ached where it was trapped throbbing in his leathers, and so he loosened his laces a bit, but refused to distract himself with self pleasure when there was something so much better happening before him.

Thorin's hips stuttered and his mouth opened into a silent moan and his eyes met Dwalin's as his muscles tensed until finally, his climax gave and he threw his head back and cried out in pleasure. His body spasmed a couple times before he let out a satisfied sigh and went limp beneath the hobbit. 

Thorin lay against the back of the tub, breathing deeply and content when Dwalin came into view. The dwarf offered a hand to Thorin, and the king realized Bilbo had already moved from his lap. He took the offered hand and let Dwalin pull him up and help him out of the tub. 

Dwalin grabbed a towel, winking at Bilbo, who was still in the water, scrubbing himself a bit. Thorin tried to take the towel, but Dwalin refused and instead began drying the king's skin himself. He gently wiped Thorin's face, then laid a kiss to his forehead and lips before working his way down to his shoulders, laying kisses gently on warm damp skin as he dried Thorin from head to toe. 

Then Dwalin stood and helped Thorin into a chair near the vanity. He took up a comb and carefully pulled in through Thorin's hair. He worked through the wet waves gently, starting at the bottom and working up through the thick ebony mane until it lay clean and shining down Thorin's back. 

Dwalin took Thorin's hand and pulled him up and led him into the bedroom. He brought Thorin to the bedside and waited as the king climbed up and laid down across the fresh sheets. 

Thorin flopped down onto the pillow and sighed happily, letting his eyes drift shut for a few moments.  
Dwalin crawled up next to him and sat at Thorin's side.  
“Turn over,” he urged.  
Thorin did as he was asked and rolled to his stomach, glancing back in question as Dwalin climbed up to straddle him. He heard a cork pop from a bottle, and he groaned obscenely when strong hands began working oil into his shoulders. 

Dwalin smirked to himself as he massaged the expanse of Thorin's back until the king was nearly sleeping beneath him. He glanced over as Bilbo climbed up next to him, giving him a soft kiss, then the hobbit moved down to rub Thorin's feet and calves. Dwalin sat up on his knees and grabbed Thorin's hip.  
“Roll over,” he he said as he pulled at Thorin's side. 

“Mmph,” Thorin responded. He begrudgingly flopped over onto his back and Dwalin settled down onto him again, this time spreading oil over Thorin's hard stomach and chest. He smirked as he felt the king's cock twitch to attention beneath him, and he shifted his weight slightly to grind against it just a little.

Bilbo crawled up and began rubbing Thorin's arms, working the muscles at the front of his shoulders and making his way down to the king's hands.

“You spoil me,” Thorin muttered sleepily, breaking the pleasant silence.  
“Hardly,” Bilbo replied in amusement.  
Thorin grinned. “You do. And now Dwalin is teasing me,” he accused, arching an eyebrow at the dwarf above him.  
“Dwalin, you shouldn't tease,” Bilbo playfully admonished. 

Dwalin gave Thorin a feral grin, then climbed down between the king's legs and pulled up his knees. He ran a slick finger along the cleft of Thorin's ass, massaging the tight opening slowly. Dwalin's grin widened and he raised an eyebrow at Thorin, then he dove down and followed his finger with his tongue. Thorin jumped in surprise as Dwalin's tongue flicked at the tight muscles around the digit. Then he moaned when the larger dwarf removed his finger and drug his tongue over his hole in slow broad swipes, pressing further and further past the loosening opening. 

Bilbo jumped quickly down to Dwalin's side, curious as to what exactly was happening. When he saw Dwalin's tongue buried inside the king, he blushed a bit and attempted to blink away the surprise from his face. He blushed all the harder when Dwalin turned and looked up at him, heavy lidded eyes gleaming as he flattened his tongue and drug it slowly over Thorin's hole again. 

Bilbo swallowed thickly and settled in next to Dwalin, who gave him a wolfish grin. The dwarf grabbed Bilbo's hand and pulled his middle finger into his mouth, sucking lewdly as he ravished the hobbit with burning eyes. Bilbo took a sharp inhale and his eyes rolled back a bit as Dwalin's tongue curled around his finger suggestively. Dwalin let the digit fall from his mouth with a quirk of his lips and Bilbo shook his head in admiration before turning back to Thorin. 

Bilbo slowly pushed his finger into Thorin's already relaxed opening and curled it, feeling along until Thorin's back arched and he moaned, signaling Bilbo had found what he was looking for. He circled the spot slowly until Thorin was writhing before him, hips jerking and hands scrambling for purchase in the sheets. 

Dwalin watched with bated breath as Bilbo concentrated on the king. It wasn't long before he was grabbing Bilbo's face in his hands and kissing the hobbit senseless. Bilbo startled a bit at the sudden onslaught of Dwalin's tongue, but he didn't protest. He freed his hand and wrapped his arms around the dwarf, kissing him back with vigor. 

Dwalin pulled back, gazing at Bilbo breathlessly with heavily lidded eyes.  
“May I have him?” Dwalin's voice was low and gravely, and Bilbo could only nod in response as the dwarf gave him another messy kiss and then turned back to Thorin. He grabbed the vial of oil from where it had come to rest against Thorin's foot and pulled out the stopper, pouring oil into his hand and slicking his cock with it. He lined himself up and shoved inside, eliciting a relieved groan from both of them. 

Dwalin took no time, pulling Thorin's legs up and hooking them over his arms, immediately setting a quick and steady pace as he fucked Thorin into the bed. He dropped one of Thorin's legs in favor of wrapping a hand around the king's cock, stroking in time with his thrusts.

Bilbo laid down next to Thorin, fully enjoying watching the king come unraveled. He had to take himself in hand as he noticed Thorin's body go taught and he moaned as the king yelled out in completion, hips thrusting up into Dwalin's hand as he came. 

The king was panting softly, eyes closed, hands resting against his chest as he let his body come down again. His eyes flickered open as he felt the hobbit next to him sit up.  
“How was that?” Bilbo asked softly.

Thorin grinned. “Is that a serious question, or are you teasing me?”  
“A bit of both, actually. I've never seen, or even heard of... things like that.”  
Thorin frowned in confusion.  
“Like what?” Dwalin asked as he laid on top of Thorin, lacing his fingers over his stomach and resting his chin on his hands.  
Bilbo fidgeted a bit. “Where... you...” he gestured with his hands as he floundered. “That- with... with your tongue.”

Dwalin was giving him that wolfish grin again, and the dwarf's stare was hot and dangerous. “Would you like me to show you?”

Bilbo swallowed dryly. “Well, I- maybe.”  
Dwalin's smile widened as he got up onto hands and knees and began crawling towards the hobbit in a most predatory way.  
Bilbo swallowed again. “But- but we are supposed to be spoiling Thorin,” he argued weakly.

“I have to say, I am quite satisfied at this point. Spoil me by tending to each others needs, I assure you, it would please me greatly to watch,” Thorin responded.

Dwalin climbed slowly up Bilbo, forcing the hobbit to lay flat against the mattress. “Bilbo?”  
Bilbo's breath was leaving him in pants, his pupils blown and his face red as he met Dwalin's lust filled eyes.  
“Relax,” Dwalin breathed, “I won't do it unless you want me to.”  
Bilbo sighed, then wrapped his arms around Dwalin's neck, burying his hands in the hair at the back of the dwarf's head and pulled him down on top of him. He kissed the dwarf softly, before leveling him with a determined look.  
“Do it.”

The look Dwalin gave him was absolutely voracious as he leaned down to suck at Bilbo's neck. He worked his way slowly down soft and pliant skin, taking his time over Bilbo's chest and stomach until he made it down to the hobbit's waist. He ran a tongue up the underside of Bilbo's cock before settling in between the hobbit's legs and shifted Bilbo's hips up a bit. 

Bilbo tensed in anticipation as Dwalin's tongue tickled against the the smooth skin of his ass. He squirmed as that tongue ran gently along his crack and up over his stones, then again as Dwalin spread his cheeks and circled his opening with gentle flicks. Bilbo lay panting as he waited, then he thrashed when the heat of Dwalin's mouth was on him, hot wicked tongue burrowing into him little by little. He wasn't sure if he was enjoying it, until he relaxed a bit, allowing Dwalin to suck gently and the dwarf moaned.

“Oh!” Bilbo's squirming settled and he found his hips pressing him down into the dwarf's face, desperate to feel the dwarf's tongue deeper. “Dwalin....” He moaned the dwarf's name and the pressure and intensity increased, so he did it again and again. Each time had Dwalin moaning in response and delving harder and deeper, driven more and more frenzied as his name fell from Bilbo's mouth. 

“Dwalin please.... yes...” Bilbo writhed as he begged, and Thorin was nearly hard again just listening to it. He rolled over and covered Bilbo's mouth with his own, swallowing the lewd moans. Bilbo plunged his hands into Thorin's hair, glad for something to hold onto as the king kissed him. He pulled back with a gasp and his eyes rolled back into his head.

“Dwalin... stop... want you. Now,” Bilbo groaned.  
Thorin grinned at the hobbit and pulled away to be replaced by Dwalin, who was wearing a most self satisfied grin. 

Dwalin took the oil Thorin offered him, not that he thought he would truly need it, but he was not willing to chance hurting Bilbo. He slicked his cock again and laid down so he was hovering over the hobbit. He guided the tip into Bilbo's entrance and the hobbit nearly came undone as he slowly slid inside. He held himself up on his elbows as Bilbo's arms and legs wrapped around him, pulling him flush into the hobbit as he steadily and slowly rolled his hips. He pressed his lips to Bilbo's mouth and was immediately met with an impassioned kiss, the hobbit all but devouring him as he clung desperately to Dwalin's shoulders, holding on for dear life. 

Heat coiled low in Bilbo's belly as he arched against Dwalin chest, letting his head fall back and the dwarf rested their foreheads together, sharing panted breaths as they both approached their finish. 

Dwalin's thrusts became erratic, his eyes rolled back and his breath caught.  
“Look at me,” Bilbo demanded, hands resting on the side's of Dwalin's face as the dwarf roared in completion, Bilbo following him over the edge.

Dwalin rolled to the side, letting his head rest on Bilbo's shoulders as the two attempted to catch their breath. Thorin chuckled and grabbed a thin blanket, draping it over them and he cuddled up to Dwalin's back. He leaned over and laid a kiss to two foreheads, and wrapped an arm around two waists. With three contented sighs, they all drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, and let me know if there's anything you'd like to see them do next! Thanks for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions for a better title? Let me know  
> Comments and kudos appreciated! More soon!


End file.
